Bridgeport Fire Department (Connecticut)
Department Profile The Bridgeport Fire Department (BFD) is the third largest fire department in the U.S. state of Connecticut and currently is comprised of the following units: * 8 Firehouses * 9 Engine Companies (Including 1 75' rear-mount quint) * 4 Ladder Companies ** 2 95' mid-mount platforms ** 1 107' rear-mount aerial ** 1 100' mid-mount aerial * 1 Rescue Company * 2 Battalions * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) * 1 Safety Officer History 'Former Firehouses/Companies' Alphabetical Response Districts After numerical fire alarm boxes and their locations were removed from active service in the late 1970s and early '80s, the Bridgeport Fire Department adopted a new form of fire company response assignment that corresponded with each Engine Company's first-due district in the city. Each Engine Company's district was given an alphabetical name corresponding with the company number. For example, Engine Co. 1's district was named "Adam" as "A" is the first letter of the alphabet. The BFD no longer uses this system as of the mid 2000s. If one company was unavailable, another company would move up on the assignment cards and fill in. For example, a "Frank 1" Box Assignment would consist of the following companies: Engine 6, Engine 10, Ladder 6, Rescue 5, 2nd Battalion Chief. Engine 6 is the first due Engine Co. as the "F" in Frank is the 6th letter of the alphabet. All "Frank" Assignments would get Engine Co. 6 as the first due Engine Co. A "Frank 2" Assignment would consist of the following companies: Engine 6, Engine 1, Ladder 6, Rescue 5, 2nd Battalion Chief. Usually responses for each alphabetically named district could alter up to five or six different times depending on fire company availability to respond, thus, you could have a "Frank 6" Assignment. The only response district that did not follow this protocol was the "Peter" District. Since there was no Engine 17 for the 17th letter of the alphabet, "Peter" referred to the district encompassing the Airport. A "Peter 1" Assignment was for a fire on the grounds and a "Peter 2" Assignment was for a fire off the grounds. Companies responding to these Assignments were a combination of airport fire apparatus and city fire companies closest to the airport. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 1st Battalion West Side 'Engine 1 / Tower Ladder 5 / Rescue 5 / Battalion 1 / Fire Headquarters' - 30 Congress Street (Downtown) Built 1976 :Engine 1 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) :Tower Ladder 5 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) (SN#25701) :Rescue 5 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (250/300) heavy rescue :Battalion 1 - 2019 Ford F-250 XLT 4x4 :Deputy Chief - 2015 Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 (Ex-Battalion 1) :Safety Officer 1 - 2015 Ford F-250 4x4 :Car 1 '(Chief of Department) - 2015 Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 :'Zodiac 1 - 2007 Ford Expedition (Ex-Battalion 1, Safety Officer 1) towing 18' Zodiac boat :Technical Rescue Unit - 2005 Freightliner / Pierce Contender towing Trench Rescue Trailer :Confined Space Rescue Trailer - Haulmark trailer :FM 6 '(Fire Inspector) - Dodge Caravan minivan :'FM 9 '(Fire Inspector) - Dodge Caravan minivan :'FM 10 '(Fire Inspector) - Dodge Caravan minivan :'FM 12 '(Fire Inspector) - Dodge Caravan minivan :'Battalion 3 (Callback / Spare) - 2015 Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 (Ex-Battalion 2) 'Engine 3 / Engine 4' - 233 Wood Avenue (West Side) West Side Fire Station / Built 1982 :Engine 3 - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) :Engine 4 - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) :Decon. Trailer - :Engine 23 (Spare) - 1998 Pierce Quantum (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 1) ( 55' Snozzle removed in 2015) :Engine 24 (Spare) - 1992 Pierce Lance (1500/750/100F) (Ex-Engine 4) Engine 7 / Ladder 11 - 245 Ocean Terrace (Black Rock) Built 1970 :Engine 7 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1250/750/50F) :Ladder 11 - 2002 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' mid-mount aerial) :Air / Light / Command Unit - 1998 International 4900 / Pierce air and light truck :Zodiac 7 - 2008 Ford Expedition (Ex-Battalion 3, Battalion 2) towing 12' Zodiac boat :Engine 27 '(Spare) - 1992 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 12) :'Ladder 211 (Spare) - 1993 Pierce Lance (-/-/105' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 10) :Rescue 25 '''(Spare) - 1992 Pierce Lance heavy rescue (250/500) (Ex-Rescue 5) '''Engine 16 / Maintenance Division - 3115 Madison Avenue (North End) Engine House 16 / Built 1957 :Engine 16 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer aerial (1500/500/107' Ascendant rear-mount) :Maintenance Unit 1 - Chevrolet Light Duty :Maintenance Unit 2 - Ford Econoline Van Marine Division - Ferry Access Road (Downtown) :Marine Rescue 33 - 2013 SAFE Boat 33 (3 x 300 HP outboards) (-/1000/-) 2nd Battalion East Side 'Engine 6 / Tower Ladder 6 / Battalion 2' - 1035 Central Avenue (East End) Six / Eight Fire Station / Built 1982 :Engine 6 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1250/750/30F) :Tower Ladder 6 - 2002 Pierce Dash aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Tower Ladder 5) :Battalion 2 - 2019 Ford F-250 XLT 4x4 :Zodiac 6 - 2008 Ford Expedition (Ex-Deputy Chief) towing 18' Zodiac boat :Engine 26 (Spare) - 1998 Pierce Quantum (1250/1000/120F) (Ex-Engine 6) :Ladder 26 (Spare) - 1996 Pierce Lance aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#EA150) (Ex-Ladder 6) 'Engine 10 / Ladder 10' - 950 Boston Avenue (East Side) Built 2007 :Engine 10 - 2011 Pierce Saber (1250/500) :Ladder 10 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT aerial (-/-/107' Ascendant rear-mount) 'Engine 12' - 265 Beechmount Avenue (Brooklawn) Built 1908 :Engine 12 - 2011 Pierce Saber (1250/500) 'Engine 15' - 104 Evers Street (North End) Engine House 15 / Built 1948 :Engine 15 - 2002 Pierce Dash (1500/500/30F) :Engine 210 '(Spare) - 1992 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 10) Retired Apparatus :2008 MetalCraft Marine Firebrand 28 (1500/-/-) (Sold to Fairfield Fire Department (Connecticut)) :1998 Pierce Quantum pumper (2000/750/30A/50B) (Ex-Engine 7) :1998 Spartan Gladiator / Baker aerial (-/-/95' Aerialscope tower) (Sold to Smithfield Volunteer Fire Department (Virginia)) (Ex-Tower Ladder 5) :1996 Pierce Lance aerial (1250/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#EA149) (Ex-Engine 16) :1992 Simon-Duplex / Baker aerial (-/-/75' Aerialscope) (Ex-Tower Ladder 105, Tower Ladder 5) :1986 Hahn pumper (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 3) :1986 Hahn pumper (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 1, Engine 5) :1986 Hahn pumper (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 6, Engine 8) :1982 Mack CF pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :1982 Mack CF pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 6) :1982 Mack CF pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :1982 Mack CF pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 4, Engine 15) :1982 Mack CF pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 3, Engine 2, Engine 12) :1982 Mack CF pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 16, Engine 10, Engine 1) :1982 American LaFrance Century (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 6) :1980 American LaFrance Century (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 3) :1977 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount ladder) (Ex-Ladder 11, Ladder 5, Ladder 6, Ladder 3) :1976 Ward LaFrance / Hi-Ranger aerial (-/-/85' snorkel) (Ex-Ladder 5, Snorkel 1, Ladder 11) :1976 Ward LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 14, Engine 2) :1975 Ward LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 15, Engine 5) :1975 Ward LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 10, Engine 12, Engine 6) :1975 Ward LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 1, Engine 16) :1974 Ward LaFrance pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 8, Engine 7) :1971 American LaFrance 900 aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount ladder) (Ex-Ladder 10) :1971 American LaFrance 900 aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount ladder) (Ex-Ladder 11, Ladder 12, Ladder 5, Ladder 3 :1926 Brockway / American LaFrance pumper (750/200) (Sold to Scotland Fire Department (Connecticut)) :Mack CF pumper :Mack CF pumper :Mack CF pumper :Mack L pumper Station Map 'External Links Bridgeport Fire Department Category:Fairfield County, Connecticut Category:Connecticut departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Hahn apparatus Category:Former operators of MetalCraft Marine apparatus Category:Former operators of Baker apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Simon-Duplex apparatus Category:Departments operating SAFE Boats